


devotion

by flowerpeddler



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Foreplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Sex, but i feel like he'd be good at comp sci and also every asian fckboy i know is a comp sci major, idk what major he'd be tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerpeddler/pseuds/flowerpeddler
Summary: to be fair, the two of you were never really Just Friends, and he shows you just exactly where his loyalties lie ♡ [oikawa tooru x reader]
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 249





	devotion

The line separating philia and eros is a delicate one, indeed.

Despite having been friends since high school, you and Oikawa had shattered the balance during the summer after your sophomore year of college, when the two of you found yourselves in the same city for summer jobs. By no means are you virtuous maiden stuck in the realm of chastity, but the memory of his fingers stretching your slick walls never fails to bring a warmth to your cheeks and a dizziness to your head.

Just as any other young adults would do, both of you ignored what had happened that fateful Thursday night, choosing to progress your friendship with the exchange of puns, homework, and occasional Venmo charges. An unspoken agreement. The two of you were just friends- at least, until a long night of java and python on your campus' main library.

It isn't particularly late, but the two of you have been in the study room since dinnertime working on a stupid coding project due at midnight tonight. The java in your paper cup has yet to do any favors for you or the java on your computer, but you're _so_ close to the finish line.

"Lemme see your project," you mumble, screwing the cap of your water bottle back on. 

Too tired to object, the honey-eyed and honey-tongued student slides his laptop to you before placing his head in his hands. "Doubt it's any better than yours."

"You say that, but you always get better grades than I do," you point out, scrolling through the lines and lines of coding he had written. "At least you don't code on the notes anymore."

Oikawa yawns, before checking the time on his phone. 11:04 in the evening. "I am a changed man," he agrees, leaning his head on your shoulder as his eyes graze over your laptop screen. Furrowing his eyebrows, he looks back to his own screen. "You're missing a few lines here," he mentions, his eyes as sharp as ever. He lifts his head away from you before pulling his laptop back to check over it another time.

"That's why it hasn't been working," you realize, your voice a harsh mutter as you code the remaining necessary lines. "I'm calling it quits after this if it works."

You test your project again, your breath frozen in your lungs as the application thinks hard. To your utter relief, it finally fucking works after hours of trial and error. It feels like a kilogram of bricks have been lifted from your shoulders, and you stretch your entire body as liberation courses through your veins. "Dr. Li better give me a perfect score. Hey, can you give me a ride home?"

"Sure, sure. You know, you could have had one of your _many_ boyfriends to just finish this for you," he snorts, sending in his project to the professor as you do the same. "Simps will do anything for a cute girl like you."

You try to ignore the comment about your appearance as you shut your laptop, sliding it into your book bag as you bite the inside of your cheek to suppress your smile. "I'm done with all of them now," you announce proudly. "I mean, they'd probably mess up my project if I asked them for any help. Always unsatisfactory."

"Uh huh." His reply is dry.

"I'm serious!" you exclaim as the two of you head out of the library and into the parking deck. It's a warm night, full of life and promise of something more. His car is parked in the back of the lot since the two of you had parked on campus later than everyone else trying to make it to the library tonight. You feel at peace, especially around him.

He shakes his head. "No, no, I believe you!" he drawls sarcastically as the two of you hop into his black car, something he had gotten shortly after graduation as a reward from his parents for all his volleyball scholarships.

"Really! I tried that our freshman year, and I ended up getting D's on the homework assignments I had them do! They can't code and aren't even that impressive outside of class anyways, so I don't bother with them anymore."

Oikawa laughs, the sleep fully gone from his voice now as he backs-up the car. "You are ice cold. What, you're going to abandon ship when they don't make you cum?"

"Exactly," you huff, already reaching over to change the song playing from his speakers. "They could never help- not like you, anyways." The words fly out of your mouth like magnets attracted to iron, and your thumb hovers over the Spotify app as you realize what you had just said. "Um, I mean..."

You notice how his grip on the steering wheel grows tighter. "Oh, you liked my fingers that much?"

As he pulls up to the stop sign, he glances over to you with a teasing smile and an arched eyebrow. It makes your heart flutter before you internally scold yourself. You try not to indulge your emotions too much when it comes to him, but he makes it so impossible sometimes.

Still... Regardless of how much you want to pursue after his own heart, the two of you always have been good friends, and it's entertaining to poke at him, considering the playful friendship you had with him. With a hard swallow, you attempt to think of any flirtatious or mischievous responses you could give him.

Here we go; you feel a little braver than usual, but you can only assume it's the coffee from earlier finally kicking in. "Tooru, I know the thought of my pussy is distracting, but I'm trusting you not to crash this car," you retort, your sarcasm mirroring his perfectly.

For the longest few seconds of your life, the only thing you can hear are the heavy thumps of your own heart, the lull of Daniel Caesar from Oikawa's playlist, and the hum of the engine. You take a quick peak at the undoubtedly gorgeous setter, and the composed expression on his face almost makes you feel frustrated.

Damn, you kind of wanted to play with him for a bit.

"All I can say is I'm glad that you haven't forgotten about me even after a whole year," he taunts, reaching over to place a hand on your thigh. It burns like fire, and you're tempted to blast the air conditioner on high at his caress. His thumb traces tantalizing circles on your skin, and you're grateful for the night sky that masks your approaching blush. He makes it hard not to be a victim to his charms, no matter how much you've tried to resist over the years.

 _As if I even could_ , you want to say. Instead, what comes out is: "I have to think real hard about it to remember."

By now, he's already pulled up in front of your apartment. The anticipation is killing you. You look back over at him, and you're taken aback by the intensity of his molten gold gaze. "Somehow, I doubt that to be true," he says, lifting his hand from your thigh to park the car and turn off the engine. "But if you need a reminder, I'd be happy to help."

The sensible thing to do in this kind of scenario is to reject his advances, turn him down, and head back into your apartment to put on Netflix or Crunchyroll as you snack on some frozen dumplings you'd fry or steam. The gleam in his eyes is relentless, though, and there's a softness in your heart for him and a heat in the lower half of your body that makes it hard for you to form a rejection. He's always been unbelievably handsome, but there's something even more appealing about him when he's offering himself to you so blatantly. Your tongue darts out momentarily to wet your lips, and he leans his head in just a fraction of an inch.

"You know," you begin, mirroring his actions. "The new episode of Somali and the Forest Spirit came out earlier today if you haven't watched it yet."

"I haven't."

A coy smile snakes up to your lips. "Do you wanna come in and watch it with me?"

Not even two seconds after the words leave you, Oikawa opens the door to his car to hop out. You do the same before pulling your bag out to sling it over your shoulder. He beats you to the punch and takes it from you, his arm already coiling around your waist in a way that makes your heart skip a beat. He's unbelievably warm, and his touch is like the gentle drips of melted candle wax. By the time you open your apartment door, his lips are on yours as your bags and keys are discarded somewhere in the living room.

Having been to your apartment a few times for dinner or studying before, he pulls you in closer as the two of you stumble into your bedroom. You hope to God that your roommate is out or has gone home for the weekend. His lips throb against yours, and you're held captive in his movements. They dance like lightning, and he helps you to the bed, the support being just what the two of you need.

He presses you against the mattress, pulling away to yank the hoodie from your form. Immediately, he lets his gaze float to every inch of your body then finally to your pleading expression as his hands trail from your ribs to your thighs.

"So pretty," he coos, his whispers thick with desire and as smooth as perfectly-tempered chocolate. He dips his head once more, but this time, his lips drag from your lips to your chin, gentle and teasing. Though feather-light, his kisses on your tender neck rip a sultry moan from your neck. It's exactly what you need after your dry spell of refusing college boys that can't compare to the man on top of you. You know it's bad for your heart and will only end up like last time with more feigned ignorance, but the squeezes of his hands on your hips are to die for. Your hands tangle themselves in his hair, tugging ever so slightly as he shudders in pleasure. In return, he nibbles at your neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark and coax another moan from you. If this is the most you can get from him, you're fine with it.

"T-Tooru," is all you can whimper out, and you can feel his smirk against your skin.

"You make me feel like a man," he says, groaning. As he says this, he presses his hips against yours, eliciting a noise of surprise and longing from your quivering form. "I've been waiting so fucking _long_ for you. Wanted to know how you'll feel on my cock, baby."

"You sure do like to run your mouth, huh?" you breathe out, leaning into his neck to return the favor. If you're going to wake up tomorrow with a purple hickey, it's only fair that he sports the same look. Your lips latch onto his neck, and you make sure to leave your kisses over every inch you can press your lips against. He doesn't complain, turning you over so that your pelvis rests on his and locking you in place with his strong arms and groaning.

Once you've finished your mission, he urges you to sit up. "Let me see you," he all but begs, pulling at the hem of your shirt. When you nod, he peels away your top, leaving you in your bra and shorts. It's not everyday you wearing a matching set, but you generally like to match on important days or on days you needed to perform better academically since it gives you an extra boost of confidence. Today happens to be one of those days, and Oikawa is clearly appreciative of your choice.

"White lace, huh?" he muses, tugging at your shorts until they're off. "And they match. Lucky me- white lace is my _favorite_ ," he says hotly, smacking your ass as he runs his gaze over you again and again. "You are stunning."

Through ragged pants, you giggle. "Have you seen yourself?" you shoot back, pulling his shirt off to reveal his incredibly body. His godly body proportions are enough to send the ache in your pussy into a frenzy, and you need to see more. Unsatisfied, you loop your fingers against the band of his sweatpants and boxers, pulling them down with a single swoop. Impatient, Oikawa pushes the rest of his clothes down his legs before kicking them onto the ground, where they meet your clothes.

His erection stands tall and proud, much like Oikawa himself. Trying to keep your composure, you grasp the base of his cock with your dominant head, and it forces a moan from his mouth. Wanting to see more of his reactions, you start to shift your hand up and down to work him, and you place a gentle kiss on his inner thigh. Sighing, the setter closes his eyes, the expression on his face sending electricity to your lower half. He looks absolutely elated, smile twisted with rapture and arousal.

He smells addictive, and you can't help but kiss the base of his cock before dragging your wet tongue over his length. He can't stop his moans now, and the noises spur you on. "Aw, fuck, (Name)," his voice is hoarse with lust, and it makes you bring the tip of his cock into your mouth- just enough to tease him a little. The taste of his pre-cum is salty, but it hardly bothers you, considering the impressive reactions he's giving you. You flick your tongue under the head of his cock, right where most men are sensitive, and he lets out a wanton cry at your action. "No more teasing," he begs.

Seeing the man you've harbored secret feelings for beg for your touch brings a new sense of pride and lust to your core, and you decide to comply with his needy command. Taking his balls in your other hand, you push him inside your mouth as far as you can go, your hands gently dancing across the remaining length, occasionally moving further down to caress at his balls, enough to give him pleasure but not too hard as to avoid hurting him. Your saliva drips onto his cock, and you glance up to lock eyes with him. "Fucking gorgeous," he mutters, and you can't help but moan at this, the sound vibrating against him.

The sounds you make as you bob your head up and down turn you on, too. You can't help but wonder what his large member would feel like in your cunt. It makes you suck him harder and hasten your pace, wanting his approval and pleasure. His cries grow in frequency and volume, especially when you start dragging your tongue as you suck the living soul out of him. "Y-eah, move your tongue just like that," he groans, one of his hands gently guiding the back of your head. Always eager to please him, you do exactly as he tells you to, moving your tongue against him in a wavy pattern. The tip of his cock hits the back of your throat, but it's a different kind of discomfort you're willing to bypass because of the blissful look on his handsome face.

Suddenly, he pulls his cock away from your mouth, leaving you confused and a bit disappointed. "Why'd you-"

"I want to cum with your pussy around me," he quickly explains, bringing your face up to his to capture your lips in another kiss. His cock, sticky and hot, is pressed against your stomach, and you've never wanted something more in your life before. As your lips move in sync, he runs his hand through your hand before they stop at the clasp of your bra. Ever the expert, he unhooks it effortlessly and throws it on the ground. Immediately, his hands graze over the swell of your breasts before he palms them with a groan against your lips. When he's satisfied, your damp panties follow your bra, and he presses you back into the mattress.

"You're wet," he realizes as he drags two fingers along the slit of your aching pussy. "But you're not ready yet."

You shake your head. "N-no, Tooru, please," you gasp out, rotating your hips to feel more of him. "Fuck me."

"You're not ready," he repeats, fingers circling your clit with just the right amount of pressure. Like you had, he presses a kiss along your inner thigh. "You need to be sopping before you can take my dick, baby." You know it's big, but you groan in protest until he slides his tongue over your hot entrance.

"Tooru!" you whine, and he continues the relentless pace of his fingers and tongue, delving in deeper to slurp at your pussy. He continues to lap at your dripping core until you're red-faced, needy, and begging for his cock. Even still, the quickening thrusts he gives with his fingers let you know that he has no intention of stopping anytime soon. You feel hot, and your hands tug at his soft, umber strands, needing to hold onto something as he continues his brutal pace.

The pleasure is endless, waves after waves of ecstasy crashing down upon you like ice-cold waters of the arctic. Your thighs shake at the intensity of the pleasure you're experience, and it brings you a sick joy when they hold Oikawa's head in place, like he's destined to serve you until your imminent release. His breath is hot against you, and God, it's almost too much to bear when he curls his fingers into you and press against your most sensitive area.

His lips latch onto the fleshy pearl of your clit once more before suckling at it, and it's the end for you. As your cunt convulses around his steady fingers, you're met with searing heat and the apex of your pleasure. His fingers slow, unable to keep the former pace with the way your walls clamp down on them. You ride his fingers until the coil in your abdomen loosens, and it feels so damn good. "I-I love you, Tooru!" you cry out, unable to keep your emotions contained in you as you soar over the peak of your experience.

When you catch your breath, Oikawa looms over you with a sly smile, sucking the juices off his fingers. "Do you now?" he asks curiously

Horror settles in your blood, replacing the arousal that had overwhelmed you. "I-I..." Have you messed things up? You don't want to look at him anymore, but you're unable to tear your gaze away from his face.

"How long have I waited to hear that from you?" he groaned, pulling your hips flush against his, and you let out a surprised and aroused yelp. "Tell me this isn't a dream, (Name)-chan. And I have you right where I want you... I love you more than you know."

Even if his cock is resting on your lower half, you can't help the blush that overtakes your cheeks. "Do you mean that?" you ask, eyes widening with hope and affection. He only nods and leans down to press a sweet kiss to your lips, which you return with glee. You can taste yourself on his lips, but it only turns you on more.

You feel like you've just gotten the internship of your dreams, except it's better, wetter, _harder_ , fuck- you love him, but if he doesn't put his dick inside you right now-

"You don't believe me?" he sighs, adjusting his cock so that it aligns with your sopping entrance. "Let me just show you then," he offers.

"Please," you beg for the final time.

With that, Oikawa plunges his cock into you, and you're glad he prepped you so well. He's big- bigger than any of the other cocks you've taken before, and it's enough to make you writhe in his grasp. It's too much, but it's not enough. You need more. He starts off slowly, his cock a gentle drag against your pulsing walls. His hands roam your body, settling at your breasts and your ass as he kneads the flesh, as if it would disappear from his grasp at any second.

"You feel so damn good," hisses Oikawa as he thrusts slowly into you.

You whimper at the sensation. "More. Please, Tooru, I can't-" your plead is interrupted when he falls onto you, holding you tightly as his pace increases until he pounds at you with a force usually only reserved for his volleyball matches. The feeling of him inside you is so fucking satisfying and thorough, but it's still not enough.

As if knowing what you want, he flips the two of you over so that you're riding him. You bounce up and down repeatedly on his thick length, and the tip of his cock pushes even further into you, eliciting hot and sultry moans from you. His pace is unyielding, with the sole purpose of providing pleasure for the both of you. Your face is so hot that it feels like you're tipsy- especially with the way your mind spins from his ferocious thrusts that help you move up and down his delectable. Your calls for him grow hoarse, and your throat aches, seeing as that he's been forcing noises from your voice box this entire night.

The headboard of your bed bangs into the wall with every thrust you give and receive, and you drag your hands over his body appreciatively. He's so perfect. "I can't believe you're all mine," he moans, ending his sentence with a particularly rough thrust. You cry out even louder at this, clawing at his chest.

"Y-yours," you practically sob with pleasure. "I'm yours."

This spurs him on faster, and he pulls out of your dripping pussy and flips you over again, except your upper half is pressed against the bed while your pussy is in the air for him. Unbelievably aroused, he presses a kiss against your soaking cunt and enters you again with ease. To seal the deal, he slaps your ass, and it sounds with a satisfying smack. The air is humid with both of your arousals, sweat, and moans, and the new position he had put you in only exacerbates everything.

If you had thought he couldn't get any deeper inside of you, you were oh so wrong. The head of his cock barely grazes against your cervix, but not in a painful way. Oikawa's dick is just long enough that it teases it, giving you the optimal pleasure you could get. He's the perfect length for your body, and your walls grip onto him, as if screaming that he can't leave your warmth. With a quick glance over your shoulder, you know that he doesn't even _want_ to leave your warmth, judging by the sultry look in his eyes, open mouth, and unforgiving pounding. Groaning, your lover pulls you into his arms and starts railing you from behind at an unimaginable pace.

"F-fuck, Tooru!" you hiss out, rolling your hips into his and reaching for his strong thighs.

"I'm right here, princess," he sighs in blissfulness. You groaned and allowed yourself to let him ravish you. The tightening in your stomach grows stronger with every push, spank, and kiss on your shoulder blade, and it grows even more when he reaches down to finger at your swollen clit again.

Already sensitive from its earlier abuse, your clit begs for more, and Oikawa gives you exactly what you need. Your legs tremble from the intense pleasure of his fingering and thrusts, and like before, white hot flashes overwhelm you as your jaw drops open in a silent scream of relief. The tightening of your walls coax him more, and he helps you ride out your high by continuing to thrust even faster and deeper. You can't take anymore, and neither can he. With a loud groan, he finishes inside you, and the feeling of his cum coating your walls bring you a strange sense of satisfaction. With a few final thrusts, he pulls out of you and embraces you, nuzzling his head in the crook of your neck.

"Needy..." you sigh, reaching up to caress his head. Your heart swells with love for this man.

You feel his smile against your neck.

"For you, yes."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a sinner :'-( but i need to write for one of my og hq husbands bc i feel like people don't give him enough love anymoreee  
> coding sucks i am glad i am not a cs major but also it pays well:\  
> anyways easter egg of Somali bc it actually comes out every friday and it's such a sweet wholesome anime (that you should not fuck to!!!)  
> also, our dear reader likes to go at it raw, but make sure to use protection ha ha! and pls pls pee every time you have vaginal sex ok it is LAW


End file.
